


My Prince,

by Kymopoleia



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: All started from a sex joke and tea, M/M, Vampire Academy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How may I serve my prince?" Damian looks up to see his adopted brother enter his bedroom, wearing a button up black shirt and those pressed tan pants that hide absolutely nothing. His hands are in the pockets of said pants, and Damian can see the leather bracelet on his left wrist that he'd given him last Christmas. He is grinning and his hair is tousled, and his eyes are half lidded and the tone of his voice just screams the things he wants to do to anyone who has known him long enough and heard it often enough to tell.</p><p>Damian's breath is taken away by just... Everything.</p><p>By the saint, why does Dick Grayson have to be so attractive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Prince,

**Author's Note:**

> This little gem could be everything you see here, or it could be the tip of the iceberg. Everything is up to you guys.  
> The choice is yours.

"How may I serve my prince?" Damian looks up to see his adopted brother enter his bedroom, wearing a button up black shirt and those pressed tan pants that hide absolutely nothing. His hands are in the pockets of said pants, and Damian can see the leather bracelet on his left wrist that he'd given him last Christmas. He is grinning and his hair is tousled, and his eyes are half lidded and the tone of his voice just screams the things he wants to do to anyone who has known him long enough and heard it often enough to tell.

Damian's breath is taken away by just... Everything.

By the saint, why does Dick Grayson have to be so attractive?

"I did not call for you," Damian says, glancing back down at his book for guidance. Sadly, neither Hermia nor Lysander have any suggestions for what to do in this situation, so he shuts the book and props himself up on his elbows. If only the bard had told a tale such as this one, then maybe Damian would know just what to say.

"Must you always call for me? Can a brother not come to another, looking for a little... Sympathy?" Dick shuts the door behind himself and takes a few more steps, so that he is a foot or so in front of the bed. Damian had been facing the door, so he has the pleasure of looking up at Dick from his... Choice vantage point.

"Must you always come when uninvited?" Damian shoots back.

"Can you, in good faith, tell me there is nothing to gain from my presence at the moment?" Dick asks, shifting his balance and drawing even more attention to his hips.

Damian licked his lips and glanced down at the bulge in Dick's slacks, then back up at him. "I was considering a midnight snack..." He says thoughtfully.

"Then consider it prepared." Dick says, right hand sliding out of his pocket, then over to his zipper. Entranced, Damian lets him.

The zipper slides down, and then the button above is undone as well. The bottom button of Dick's shirt was unbuttoned before he came, leaving the bottom open. With the top edges of his pants curling down, Damian can follow the dark hairs of his brother's treasure trail down to the top seam of his boxers, then-

While his eyes lingered on the hairs, Dick had pulled out his member and stroked it so that it was fully hard. Damian bites his lip and stares at it, nodding.

Dick recognizes the unspoken cue for him to come forwards, and does so, looking down at his brother in a mix of open adoration, lust, and expectation.

Damian reaches forward and strokes his brother's cock, from base to tip. His touch is gentle, tender, for he has no wish to hurt him. His face is so very close that it is much too easy to lean forwards and place a close-mouthed kiss on the crown of his brother's member.

Dick gasps, lets his eyes flutter shut as Damian kisses his dick from base to tip before lifting a hand to bring his wrist closer.

When he bites down on the soft skin on the inside of Dick's wrist, there's an explosion of sensations. Dick moans, and Damian knows what he is feeling.

Well, definitely not from experience, but Damian knows how pleasurable the bite is for the bitee. How each time his fangs sink into their skin, _everything_ feels good. How, each time he sucks on the soft skin, the bitee's knees go weak. Even now, Dick has to brace himself on the bed, reaching so far down to hold and try to keep this moment intact.

Then Damian is satiated. He pulls back from Dick's wrist with blood staining his lips and pupils blown with lust. Bloodlust, lust for his brother, it's all the same.

"Damian," Dick gasps. His glance flickers up to his brother, who is standing straight again.

"Mm?" He hums, lips still pressed against the side of his brother's cock. He knows it's cruel, kissing and nuzzling without sucking, but he doesn't mind because he knows his brother enjoys the wait.

"Dami, you're so beautiful."

Damian smiles up at his brother, and pulls back to take him fully into his mouth. With how keyed up Dick is, he's coming after very little effort. When he's finished, Damian pulls him down for a kiss, then Dick is on his way.

And, all distractions aside, Damian returns to the play, just in time for Lysander's eyes to be anointed with "love juice".


End file.
